pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
True Love's Ressurection
After searching through the Library here is what you find about the info Larian told you: 1. The hag's name is Sora Kell, and what you find is only legend. She is also called the Hag of Night. She is ancient, though not as ancient as the Queens, and rules over the Lethe river and its water ways. She vows to no court. Much like the river she presides over, her domain is that of memories, she's particularly good at using peoples' past to haunt them if they cross her. Due to her age, she is a good source of information you imagine for she would know the old ways and magicks. 2. Acemar is a well known wizard, much you have already learned such as he lives in his tower these days in the center of the continent, almost never venturing out. He is a patron of the Aetheneum, though more a silent partner. As you've met him, you know what his character and prowess are, so you find little else on top, excepting one piece of historical context that he was present and played a vital role in the downfall of the Archlich Sefaris roughly a millenia ago. 3. There is only a little on the Spellstones, they are mentioned as oddities found in only 3 known locations on the continent: one has been located in the Katarin Jungle, near the heart of it, another east of Sevanon, near the cliffs that overlook the sea, and one outside a set of ancient ruins in the northeastern part of the Haunted Badlands. The Aetheneum has yet to send expeditions to these stones to study them, and they can only guess at the origin of them, they seem to be by far some of the oldest structures on the continent, though they seem highly resistant to weathering. 4. Greffen is a largely lawless city, run by a loose consortium of merchant syndicates, each out to line their own pockets while undercutting their competition. The market at Greffen is legendary in its own right, and some say you can find any item in the world in its many back alleys and tents, if only you have a keen eye for such things and the gold to afford it. Of course, a discerning eye to tell it from the fakes helps as well. Due to the nature of the commerce in the city, many caravans and ships travel there, and thus many people who have seen much of the world tell tales of their travels in its many taverns. 5. Bavir is an ancient silver dragon, most notable for her residence high up Bavir's peak near the Diurnal Spire. She is pretty introverted, preferring to keep to herself, though it was not always that way. Once she flew over the continent, aiming to help the people from the various evils that threatened them, this was in the days before the Archlich Sefaris rose to power in the eastern portion of the continent. Notably, she did not fly alone, her mate Onden would fly and fight alongside her, he too a Silver Dragon. However, in the conflict with Sefaris, the god Bahamut was struck down. With it much hope and light was lost in the world. In order to bring order and justice back into the world, Onden incanted an ancient spell and ascended beyond the Divine Gate to take up the title of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. Since then, Bavir has all but disappeared, though rarely sightings will spread, usually dismissed as drunken farmers seem dragonflies. 6. Last but not least are the deities and demons. You learn of 7 demon lords who mostly rule in the abyss, and one devil that rules the Seven Hells who might have the power. The 7 demon lords are: Baphomet, Orcus, Juiblex, Graz'zt, Zuggtmoy, Demogorgon, Yeenoghu, and Fraz-Urb'luu. The kinf of the devils is Asmodeus. Baphomet deals in Savagery, seeing civilization as weakness. Orcus is the lord of the undead, and resides in the Shadowfell. Juiblex exists to consume, being the Lord of Oozes and Slimes. Graz'zt is the Dark Prince of pleasure, seeing restriction as the only sin. Zuggtmoy is the Lady of Rot, ruling over fungi and other such creatures of decay. Demogorgon is the Lord of Madness, a two headed beast with tentacle arms, he seeks to corrupt all that is good and see everything dragged into the Howling Abyss. Yeenoghu wants nothing more than slaughter and senseless destruction, he once resided in the Material Plane, hordes of hyenas feasting in his wake. These hyenas mutated as they fed, becoming gnolls, and eventually he was banished to the Abyss along with the others. Last but not least is Fraz-Urb'luu, the Prince of Deception and Illusions, the least trustworth of all the demon lords. By contrast Asmodeus is almost civilized, he has rules the Seven Hells for millennia, through countless attempts to usurp his power, including one notable one by Graz'zt that got him banished to the Abyss. He deals in contracts, and to make one with him is a dangerous game indeed. As for neutral entities, there are several neutral gods such as Jahesh, the Traveler is an agent of chaos itself, and might make such a deal, or his greatest creation, the Deck of Many Things, certainly can grant it to you. Gerhart, the Tyrant who deals in control and order at all costs. Lufsos, the Renegade, exists to break rules, a direct contrast and antagonist to Gerhart. Ytarr, the Magician wields great power, overseeing the pursuit of the arcane and its application. He deals in knowledge above all else, some say he is searching for the power to undo something, though no one knows what. Primus is the ruler of the plane of Mechanus, a sort of god in the same vein as the Fey Queens, a mechanical plane that is said to keep the rhythm of the universe itself. Step 1: Finding the Stones Having acquired the aid of Bavir, Brinarei learns the the Archives of Ytarr in Harchiford, a large city southeast of Blacktree on the continent of Ylence. There, she hopes to find a catalog or historical stories of Spellstones. The following week is an exercise in tedium and repetition. Each day you enter the archive early in the morning, stay throughout the day and leave after dark. Books upon books upon books get delivered to a large reading table and you, Bavir, and your attendant (who never gives his name) pour through them searching for references to Spellstones, or anything like them. When all is said and done, the attendant says that he has found all instances of books that might contain Spellstones. There may be more, but they would be illogically hidden, in poems from long ago and such. In the end you have a list of 26 Spellstones. 3 are on the continent of Ossuria, and can be safely crossed off the list. 17 have known spells attached to them, none of which are Wish or True Resurrection. Of the 5 remaining 2 have no known location, nor known spell, they are only referenced by various travelers in harried states and might not exist at all. The last 3 you have solid locations for, but you are not sure what spells they contain, you will need to check them yourself. One is in somewhere in the Scar of Minstrel, a desert wasteland to the east of here, about 3 days ride. One is far to the southwest, on another continent, in a mountain range, about 14 days ride. The last is to the northeast, in the ruins of an ancient civilization of long dead dragonborn, their great city sunk beneath the sea. To get there will take you 8 days from here. The first two you do not have exact locations for, just general places, but the last you know exactly where it is.